


Sunshine and Shadows

by DeathOfDarkHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Dead Sasuke, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Shikamaru, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tiny bit of Angst, WIP, Work In Progress, kakasaku - Freeform, kakashika, shikasaku, soulmate, this work has not been abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfDarkHearts/pseuds/DeathOfDarkHearts
Summary: Everyone as two soulmates.Not everyone is lucky enough to ever meet both; the unfortunate few never meet either of their soulmates.For some, their soulmates are romantic partners. They love each other, live and grow old together.For others, their soulmates are their best friends. The person they are closest to outside of love, that understand them on the deepest level.For many, their soulmates are not each other’s second half. It is quite uncommon for all three souls to fit together in such perfect harmony. When they do connect, though, it is spectacular.The thing is, to find your soulmate, you need to kiss them.





	1. Sakura and Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Thakyou so much for checking out my new fic!  
> I only plan on making this one 3 chapters long so it should def end up completed.  
> I also have another fic, Miraculous Shinobi, which is not yet completed but has quiet a few chapters. I will eventually get around to finsishing it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483947

Everyone thought Kakashi’s soulmate would be Might Guy. Even Kakashi thought so for a long while.  
They were best friends and rivals, there for each other to encourage and support in both the good days and the bad. Some days the shadows in Kakashi’s mind seemed to be overtaking, but Guy was always there to pull him out of his slump.  
Kakashi didn’t find himself sexually attracted towards Guy so never felt the need to test their presumed soulmate bond; not for lack of Guy’s trying, however. There’s a reason why Kakashi wears the mask.

When Kakashi took on his final team from the Academy he often found his days filled more with sunshine than shadows.  
Though trying at times, he downright adored his team.  
Naruto was forever a challenge but Kakashi took pride in the growth and potential he saw in the brat. Admittedly, Kakashi could certainly have helped more in his training but he was proud nonetheless.

Despite Sasuke defecting, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a small amount of affection towards the boy. He saw a lot of himself as a child reflected back at him whenever he looked at Sasuke. Even after everything that happened, that small bit of affection stayed. When Itachi had killed him in their final battle, Kakashi was shell-shocked. Everyone had thought it would be Sasuke who made it out on top, but when Itachi carried his brothers’ limp body back to Konoha the realization hit that a little bit of that sunshine had now disappeared. 

Kakashi would always be the first to admit, begrudgingly so, that he never really saw Sakura for who she was in the beginning. Dismissing her as a paper ninja, Kakashi’s focus was mainly on the two boys of the team. It wasn’t until she had begun training under Tsunade that Kakashi realized the power and strength of will she held.  
The smile Sakura would give him at the tiniest bit of praise could put the sun to shame. He would never forget that as long as he lived. It was always one of those sunshine days whenever he was on the receiving end of that smile.

As Sakura grew so did Kakashi’s affection towards his former pupil.  
He found himself spending more time each day just hoping for the chance to talk to her, no matter how briefly. Their conversations always left Kakashi in a better mood than what she had found him in.  
When she became Head Medic at the hospital Kakashi would make up unbelievable excuses to check in on her and make sure she was eating lunch when she was supposed to (instead of cramming a protein bar down her throat between meetings and patients).  
He would drag her out to visit tea shops, ramen stands or even offer her meals he had made himself when he knew she wouldn’t be able to escape the building. Often Sakura would protest at being made to take a break from her back-to-back schedule, but she was always glad to spend time with Kakashi.

Sometimes she would find herself daydreaming about finding out Kakashi was one of her soulmates. She certainly wouldn’t be disappointed if he were, either platonically or romantically, despite the age gap. She could tell that beneath his mask Kakashi was attractive. He was highly intelligent, conversations would never be a bore and if his reading interests were anything to go by, he would be quite adventurous and provocative in the bedroom.  
Just the thought of the things he could do had Sakura rubbing her thighs together in her seat.  
A slight blush crept upon her cheeks and she cleared her throat, attempting to shake the erotic thoughts from her mind.

Today was one of the days Kakashi couldn’t manage to whisk her out of the building, her desk backlogged with reports and folders screaming for her attention.  
Sakura had cleared a spot in the middle of the desk to set out the Tupperware containers Kakashi had supplied. Cracking a lid, she took a deep breath of the appetizing aroma wafting out.  
“Everything alright, Sakura?” Kakashi queried, noting how she swayed in her chair, bottom lip caught between her teeth. He was immensely grateful for his mask when Sakura moaned from the smell of the food between them and a flush dusted Kakashi’s masked cheeks. The sight of her right then captivated his attention more than it should.  
“Oh, I’m fine,” she gasped, blush intensifying. Trust Kakashi to notice her right when she wouldn’t want him to. “I’m just hungry.”  
“Hn,” Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment. His own stomach was roiling in protest between pangs of hunger and a sudden craving of a different sort.  
Snapping her disposable chopsticks apart, Sakura sighed happily as she began scooping food from the dishes onto her own plate. She licked her lips slowly as she picked up a particularly tasty looking red bean dango and placed it on her plate.

Looking up to comment on how delicious the food looked, Sakura noticed Kakashi hadn’t moved much beyond now holding an empty plate in one hand, chopsticks in the other and a slack jawed expression on his face (or so she assumed from under his mask). His usually lazily hooded eyes seemed to be lowered in some emotion she recognized in the back of her mind yet couldn’t place.  
Sakura tilt her head to the side, “Are you ok, Kakashi? You’re staring.”  
“Oh, would you look at that. I just saw a nun fly past the window holding 13 cats in desperate need of sweaters knitted for them. Gotta go!” Kakashi rambled out, rubbing his neck sheepishly as he stood.  
In a blur of movement Sakura had dropped her plate to the desk and stood at Kakashi’s side, hand gripping the fabric of his sleeve as if to root him to the spot. It wasn’t often she could actually get a hold of the man before he body flickered away.  
She looked up into his eyes, determined, challenging him to leave her now. Her hold relaxed minutely as Kakashi sighed softly, bringing his own hand up to rest on her upper arm. It was then that Sakura became aware of exactly how close together they stood, her breath becoming a little ragged as she took in the darkening colour of his steel grey eyes.

Slowly, Sakura raised her opposite hand to caress Kakashi’s cheek along the edge of his mask. The older man sighed and lent into her touch, eyes drifting closed for a moment. When he opened them again, Kakashi’s gaze lingered on her lips as Sakura’s tongue darted out to sweep across the lower one. Flicking up to her brilliant jade eyes he found a pleading look on her face. How could he possibly leave when she looked so beautiful and felt so warm beneath his fingers?  
Kakashi took a deep breath as if to steady himself. He raised his free hand to cover the delicate but powerful one caressing his face and tucked her fingers under the edge of the fabric.  
Sakura’s eyes blew wide as she took in what was happening, her heart pounding in her chest.  
Kakashi tugged gently on her hand, letting her know it was ok, she could do what no one else had ever been allowed before. 

She removed his mask.

As he watched her eyes take in the rest of his face, her mouth open slightly in awe, Kakashi placed his hand on the small of Sakura’s back and pulled her closer. His other hand sliding from her arm to the nape of her neck. Sakura’s own hands now against his well-defined chest, fingers digging into the fabric.  
Kakashi lent down, bringing their faces only a breath apart. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears as his heart beat frantically against his chest. It only took Sakura moments to stand on her toes to crash her lips into Kakashi’s.  
Their first kiss was slow and sensual. Sakura felt heat coil in her stomach as Kakashi’s tongue swept over her lips, asking entry. She was more than happy to give in. It felt like fireworks had erupted in her soul, a heavy feeling of love and joy filling her. If the way Kakashi tightened his hold on her and sighed into her mouth was anything to go by he felt exactly the same way.  
Teeth clashed together, tongues wrestled for control and before long both had to separate for air.  
Panting hard, Kakashi gazed down at Sakura with unconcealed adoration, her own chest heaving.

“We are…” he started.  
“Soulmates.” Sakura supplied.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Kakashi admitted.  
With a small laugh that sounded like the best sound in the world to him, Sakura replied “Me too.”  
Kakashi groaned and gave his soulmate a quick peck on the lips, “You taste amazing,” he whispered before littering kisses along her jawline and down her neck.  
Sakura moaned softly as he suckled on the pulse at the base of her neck, one hand reaching up to card through his surprisingly soft hair. She gives it a sharp, short tug when she feels Kakashi’s teeth scrape against her skin. She didn’t expect the groan of arousal she received but found it sent heat flooding to her core. Taking his face in her hands, Sakura pressed her lips to Kakashi’s again in another deep kiss. 

Twenty minutes later a knock at her office door didn’t even register to the pair, too consumed in each other to notice.  
The door swung open as Shikamaru stepped in, eyes on the report in his hand. The sound of a woman’s soft, erotic moaning had him stop dead in his tracks, eyes shooting up to the source.  
He wasn’t as shocked as he possibly should have been to find Kakashi and Sakura entangled in each other, obviously caught up in a moment of passion.  
Anyone with eyes could have seen the attraction between the two whenever they were around each other. What Shikamaru didn’t bargain for, though, was the sharp twist of jealousy in his gut at seeing them together.  
“I’ll just come back at a more convenient time then shall I,” he said sharply causing the pair to startle.  
He swiveled on the balls of his feet and strode out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a loud bang.


	2. Sakura and Shikamaru pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Sakura and Shikamaru because I got impatient waiting to finish the chapter to upload it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Carnations - My heart aches for you  
> Deep Red Carnations - Deep Love

It was yet another anniversary of the Fourth Shinobi War.  
Every year the entire village celebrated. Every tavern and restaurant filled to the brim with civilians and shinobi alike.  
This year, with Kakashi still as Hokage, the Konoha 11 (minus Neji) gathered atop the Hokage tower to celebrate with Kakashi and their remaining former mentors.  
Kakashi spent much of the early evening dodging Guy’s drunken advances and shouts of the Power of Youth. He managed to redirect Guy’s focus by conning him into a ten lap race around the village, on his hands, against one of the young, off duty ANBU members.  
Chuckling lightly to himself, Kakashi took a seat at the makeshift bar they had installed for the occasion.  
He spied Sakura with a group of her friends, chatting happily and a pretty pink flush on her face. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, a content sigh escaping his lips.  
The past six months with Sakura had been blissful. He still made time to have lunch with Sakura almost every day between both their busy schedules. Sometimes Kakashi would shake off his ANBU guards to catch a moment alone with his soulmate.  
More often than not neither finished their day at the same time as the other, leaving them to have dinner separately. Even before they rarely had time to have dinner together.  
Sakura still lived in her own apartment, right between the Hokage tower and the Hospital. She certainly didn’t feel ready to be living with Kakashi, as much as she loved him; especially with the odd times she would sometimes be called to the hospital for emergencies or have injured shinobi knocking on her window in the middle of the night.

Fortunately for Sakura though she rarely had to spend dinner alone.  
Since she had been promoted to Chunin with Shikamaru after the exams, they were often paired for missions and checked in with each other after returning from leading a squad on a mission. They would meet for dinner most nights since then, either at Sakura’s apartment, Shikamaru’s or at some out of the way little café that had shogi boards setup on each table.  
They used this time to unwind and confide in each other as well as brain storm when stuck for ideas.  
Sakura became skilled at shogi after playing so many matches against Shikamaru, she didn’t win a lot of games but when she did her insides warmed at the joyed look he gave her.  
Dinners with Shikamaru became as important to her as lunches with Kakashi. She began to deeply depend on Shikamaru’s laid-back presence in her life. They could open up to each other unlike they could with anyone else, not even Ino or Chouji. 

After Shikamaru had walked in on her and Kakashi that first time they kissed things had been a little strained between them.  
That night Sakura had turned up on his doorstep, his favourite takeaway in hand, determined to talk.  
When Shikamaru opened the door, his face was carefully void of emotion. Sakura knew him well enough that she could see the hurt masked behind his blank expression. Tears welled in her eyes knowing that she’s the one who put it there. 

“Shika-“ Sakura hiccupped out, “Shikamaru please, talk to me. I’m sorry you had to find out like that, it only just happened, I promise.”  
Shikamaru felt his heart lurch as she sniffled, he had to look away for fear he would sweep her up in his arms and kiss away the tears if he didn’t. Unfortunately, Sakura mistook this as a gesture of him not wanting to talk to her.  
“Shikamaru, you mean so, so much to me. I never wanted to hurt you. I could never keep anything from you.”  
It was the truth and he knew it. Sakura had even told him about the crush she had on Kakashi a long time ago. He knew she still harbored feelings for her former sensei and while they told each other everything, he hadn’t told her yet of the deep affection he held for her.  
Another jealous pang twisted through him as he pictured them so lovingly entwined in her office. 

Swallowing hard, Shikamaru looked up to meet shimmering jade eyes with his own velvet brown ones. Tears flowed down her cheeks unbidden. Hell, he couldn’t just leave her standing there like that.  
Sakura went to speak once more, presumably to take her leave, when Shikamaru stepped forward and drew her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck with a muffled “Troublesome,” and stroked her fairy floss coloured hair soothingly.  
“I don’t care that you didn’t tell me, Sakura,” he spoke into her hair, “I knew it was something that would eventually happen. That doesn’t bother me. I just didn’t expect to feel how I did when I saw you together.”  
“You’re my best friend Shikamaru, nothing is ever going to change that.” Sakura’s words unknowingly drove a spike into Shikamaru’s gut. His feelings for her went much deeper than just best friends. He would bet his headband on them being soulmates.

That’s when a plan started forming in his mind. He would prove they were soulmates, one way or another. One out of two isn’t so bad right. He didn’t care if he never found his second soulmate, so long as Sakura was his first. He knew she hadn’t found her second yet and he wouldn’t mind so much sharing her with Kakashi if he got more of her to himself as well.  
Sure, it sounded selfish even to him, but he would show her that Kakashi wasn’t the only one that loved her or was deserving of her love.

Things never went back to quiet how they were before between them. Sakura put it down to Shikamaru not wanting to lose her to Kakashi. She would never let that happen though, she cared about him too much to do that.

As the places he took her to started getting a little fancier she brushed it off as Shikamaru sucking up. She knew he wouldn’t do such a thing for anyone else so took it in her stride.  
The fancy places became a little much for Sakura, too noisy and busy for her liking. She told Shikamaru as much, making sure to mention how much she appreciated the thoughtful gesture, but she would much rather sit down to have a quiet meal over a game of shogi with him.  
After that it was exactly what they did.

When she came down with a bug going around the village and was put on forced leave from work Shikamaru spent almost every waking minute he could with her. They played shogi and trivia games, watched absurd civilian game shows and just sat talking for hours.  
Shikamaru ran her a bath, complete with deep red carnation petals floating on the surface perfuming the water. Sakura found that ingenious, her medic mind jumping straight to the medicinal properties to help with congestion.  
After soaking until her fingers and toes were pruned, she left the bathroom pulling on a warm gown from the dryer in the laundry across the hall.  
Relishing the feel of the soft fabric of the cherry blossom pajama pants Naruto had bought her (as a humorous ‘get well’ gift), Sakura shuffled into the kitchen.  
Shikamaru stood at the island counter with his back to Sakura. She could see he was busy fiddling with something on the counter top.

“Anmitsu!” Sakura exclaimed as she peered around him, hands on his shoulders.  
“I even got umeboshi ice-cream to go on top,” Shikamaru told her, a small smile played on his lips.  
Sakura squealed happily in his ear, “I could kiss you!”  
The blush that appeared on Shikamaru’s cheeks could have put Hinata to shame, even more so when she actually did kiss him on the cheek. Having turned his head slightly to face her, Sakura’s kiss almost ended up on the corner of his mouth.  
Both froze in place; Shikamaru’s heart threatened to beat right out of his chest.  
Sakura swore she may have to start chest compressions on her self for it felt like her own had stopped beating. She felt a tingling in her fingers and on her lips where she had been in contact with Shikamaru’s skin.  
When it felt like her heart had resumed somewhat normal function again, Sakura stepped back and thanked Shikamaru for bring her favourites. She picked up her bowl, Shikamaru following suit before she grabbed his hand and towed him over to the couch.  
This time when he sat down he noticed Sakura sat a little closer to him, arms and legs brushing softly against the others. 

Months passed and their relationship grew stronger than it had before.  
Sakura would feel flutters in her stomach every time she spotted Shikamaru's face in a crowd, the bright smile she wore would make his heart clench and his step falter.  
Shikamaru had been roped into helping plan celebrations for the up coming end of war anniversary by Kakashi which had Sakura excited to be spending the evening with her two favourite men by her side.  
This was the final leg of Shikamaru's plan, this was when he would make his move and reveal to her his feelings and, hopefully, reveal them as soulmates.  
All he had to do now was set his board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sakura and Shikamaru to come


	3. Sakura and Shikamaru pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle is a big game in Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out!  
> I got lost of the road of life ;)  
> Work, kids and other authors wonderful fics all got in the way, plus hubby has been hogging the laptop!  
> But it's here now, that's all that matters, enjoy!

Planning the celebration was troublesome.  
Not that Shikamaru really minded; if all went well the potential payoff would be well worth it.  
Never before had he put in so much effort to anything with so little complaining. It worried Ino to no end, the only situations that previously warranted such dedication had only been the most serious missions.  
She watched as her team mate organised a makeshift bar for the Tower roof top with the owner of The Sharpened Kunai at Friday night drink. She looked on with narrowed eyes as he organised catering through the Akimichi during lunch at Yakinikui Q.  
When he approached Ino at the flower shop to settle decor for the celebration, without so much as a sigh or a roll of his eyes, Ino's jaw dropped.  
Chouji caught him fiddling with an empty glass bottle during training one day. Shikamaru brushed it off as practicing his Shadow Gathering Technique on different objects but Chouji wasn't fully convinced. You don't blush that hard for nothing.

Ino offered to help set up the decorations the morning of the celebration, just to make sure it was up to her standard, or so she said.  
The entire time Shikamaru and her worked silently, side by side. Ino watched him from the corner of her eye intently.  
Having felt her pale eyes boring into the back of his head all morning, Shikamaru huffed.  
"I do believe there are hand signs required for mind reading, Ino."  
Startling at being caught out, Ino began to fiddle with the ends of her ponytail. She didn't want to push this too hard else the shadow user took off.  
"Why is this so important to you? I've never seen you so invested in anything that wasn't Shogi." Ino watched for any change in his expression closely.  
"It just is, OK," Shikamaru slid his hands into his pockets and lent back against the railing that surrounded the roof top. "I don't really want to discuss it, Ino."  
"Why?! I haven't heard one 'troublesome' since you started this, not one roll of you eyes, no long suffering sighs. I haven't even seen you laying back watching your stupid clouds!" With each accusation Ino took a step forwards, one hand splayed over her hip, the other shaking a finger in his face. "I'm worried something is going on and you aren't telling me."  
With an annoyed sigh Shikamaru turned his head to look out over the village, "You're right. Something is going on and I don't want to tell you."  
"Then let me help!" Ino shouted, "Wait, you don't want to tell me?"  
"No, I don't. I know you mean well, Ino, but this is something I need to do on my own. It's not up to anyone else to help and honestly, despite the fact that I know you can actually keep a secret, this is something you would latch on to quicker than half price sales at The Fashionable Kunoichi."  
Shikamaru shook his head and held up a hand as Ino opened her mouth to argue, "I mean it Ino."

With a huff Ino crossed her arms under her generous chest, "Will you at least tell me what this is all about? I haven't seen you like this since your last exams."  
"A girl, " he answered, knowing Ino would get that much out of him at least.  
"A girl," Ino parroted, eyes narrowed. "Why would a girl cause all this? Are you being blackmailed? Did someone threaten you?!"  
Shikamaru chuckled deeply, "Relax, it's nothing like that."  
"Then what, a girl you like? Is that it, you're doing all of this to impress a girl?" She couldn't quiet believe that Shikamaru would do something so grand as to setup a party to impress a girl.  
"Not quiet," he said softly, "It is a girl I like but I'm not doing this to impress her. This isn't the sort of thing that would anyway."   
A gentle smile spread it's way across Shikamaru's thin lips, a far off look in his eye's as if he was recalling a fond memory. Ino was stunned beyond words to see such an expression gracing her friends face. She had seen Shikamaru have the occasional fling before, even an attempt at a relationship with the Sand Kunoichi but never had she seen such seemingly delicate emotion be caused by any of them before.  
"You really do like her, don't you?" she asked softly.  
"I think I love her, Ino."

\-----------

Sakura threw the deep blue dress over her shoulder, a frown etched into her brow.  
Flopping down onto the edge of the bed she scanned her eyes over the rest of her dresses hanging in her wardrobe.   
Nothing, she decided. She had nothing to wear.  
She stood and made her way over to her dresser, pulling open a draw at random. Sakura stuck her hand in and grabbed on to an edge of fabric. Pulling it out she found a forest green shirt with a low cut V neck line and thin straps. The ruffled hem only fell to just above her belly button.  
Taking in the shade of green her cheeks dusted pink. She couldn't quiet place it but the colour settled a comfortable, happy feeling in her stomach. It almost reminded her of the trees surrounding the Nara compound.  
Sakura threw the shirt onto her bed and opened the draw containing her pants. She searched through until she found the pair she wanted; tight washed out light grey jeans that made her arse look fantastic, according to Ino.  
She grabbed a pair of knee high brown boots to complete the outfit.  
Tugging on her favourite lacy black set of lingerie, she dressed quickly and was out the door in under ten minutes.  
Tying her her hair into a high ponytail, Sakura took to the roof tops to make her way to the Hokage Tower. It wasn't that far considering how close her place was located but Kakashi's time management skills seemed to be rubbing off on her and she was running late.

Greeting the ANBU guards stationed at the roof top door, Sakura scanned the area looking for a mop of silver hair.  
She didn't have to look far as Gai's shouting drew her attention to the man she was looking for. The rosette had to chuckle as she watched Kakashi smoothly dodge a drunken attempt at a kiss from his friend before directing him to a young man with a terrified look on his face.   
Sauntering up to her Hokage, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss over his mask. A few wolf whistles sounded from the crowd.  
"Well hello to you too, my love," Kakashi mummered in a deep, rumbling voice.  
"Hi," she replied sweetly as thick, muscled arms shifted around her waist.  
Sakura nuzzled into his chest with a feminine sigh, "I missed you today."  
"I missed you too, how was work?"  
"Let's not talk about work," Sakura snorted indelicately.  
"Hn, that bad? Why don't you go make the rounds with your friends to blow off some steam."  
That sounded like a great idea to the medic. Throwing a wink over her shoulder to Kakashi, she wove her way around to the bar to order a drink before finding Ino and Hinata.  
The first hour was spent chatting to everyone in turn and catching up on life.

The next time she spied Kakashi he was seated at the bar, smiling over towards her. Sakura smiled back then returned to her conversation with Ten Ten.  
"GAME TIME!" Kiba shouted above the chatter, waving an empty bottle over his head as he walked towards the group with Shikamaru.  
Spin the bottle was a popular game in Konoha, many couples found their soulmates this way.  
Naruto and spun to land on Hinata in a game a few years back, revealing her as his second soulmate. He was thrilled that he still had a chance of having a soulmate after Sasuke died.  
Sakura had participated in a few games with no luck so far so she wasn't too worried about playing. Chances were this game wouldn't be life changing for her, right?  
The group settled down into a circle with the bottle in the middle. Kiba sat to her left and Ten Ten to her right. The Inuzuka spun first and landed on Ino who gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking her spin.  
Sakura had so far kissed Kiba, Ino, Ten Ten and Naruto and she wasn't so disappointed to find it still true that none were her second soulmate.   
Each time she had to watch Shikamaru kiss someone else a tight knot grew in the pit of her stomach. She may not have been upset to not discover her soulmate during these games but she often got the impression that he was eager to find his. Still, as his expression remained unchanged after each kiss Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved.  
Sure, she would be happy for the brunette to find his first soulmate and what person wouldn't be lucky to have him? He was kind, considerate, deadly smart, he had a dark sense of humour beneath his lazy exterior, and what an exterior it was.   
Eyes roaming over his broad shoulders and lean but strong frame, Sakura couldn't help but be appreciative. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she watched the corded muscles in his arms shift beneath his lightly tanned skin each time he moved; she just hoped that it could be passed off as heat from the alcohol she had be consuming and nothing more.  
Sakura watched as his long fingers reached out for the bottle to take his next spin. The shadow beneath the bottle seemed to darken as it spun but no one took any notice. As the bottle slowed she swallowed hard before the tip came to rest at her bent knees.  
Shikamaru's expression finally cracked, a small smug grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he stretched across the circle towards her. Sakura watched from beneath her lashes, breath caught in her throat. The long fingers she had just been admiring came up to cup her cheek as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. Her gaze shot down to his own lips before coming back up to his eyes.   
Sakura gasped at the dark warmth she found there, it wasn't a look he held while kissing any of the others. Her heart stuttered as they came nose to nose.  
"Sakura," the jonin whispered before he closed the distance.  
To Sakura it felt like the entire anniversary celebration was bursting somewhere in her chest. Joy, love and a feeling of contented rightness settled in her heart as she lent into his embrace. Their lips moved over each other slowly but seemed to convey every little thing Shikamaru had been itching to tell the rosette for months. Sakura pressed forwards to deepen the kiss as her hand slid up his firm arm to grip Shikamaru's shoulder tightly. A gasp escaped her pink lips when a sharp tooth nipped at them, not a moment wasted between them as a warm tongue slid over hers.  
Grasping the woman's trim waist with is free hand, Shikamaru pulled her hips towards his, both kneeling now in the middle of the circle.   
Sakura moaned lowly at the contact before squeaking embarrassingly when Kiba wolf whistled and called for a show.  
Her eyes flew around the group before darting over to Kakashi where he still sat at the bar watching the games proceedings. A deep blush overtook her face as she met his dark gaze, one she had come to associate with his desire. Grabbing Shikamaru by the sleeve, Sakura shunshinned them to her apartment.

Stumbling in through the open window, they were a mess of arms and legs. Falling back onto the bed she tugged Shikamaru down with her.  
He stared down into her jade orbs, running his fingers through her fairyfloss hair. Sakura smiled up at his gently, winding her arms around his neck.  
"I'm glad it's you," she whispered.  
"I knew it was you," came the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the dynamic change when all three are together?  
> Another chapter to come!  
> It will likely be the last for the story but in the future i would like to add bonus chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh! Jealous Shikamaru, never thought I'd see the day!  
> Next Chapter will be Sakura and Shikamaru.
> 
> Kudos, comment and critique :)


End file.
